memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Starfleet uniform (2370s)
Early stuff Is there a skirt version? --- Tobias Frings (tobias.fringsatemail.de), 05.03.2007, 09:38 this is a very bad page. not one picture was on the most familiar uniforms. be it straight up TOS or the early/normal/familiar TNG/DS9/VOY era. all the most recent with the grey shoulders. :Since this page only covers the uniforms worn post- , it's a good thing there are no ENT/TOS/TNG/DS9/VOY-era uniforms here. ;) See Starfleet uniforms for a list of the uniforms from other eras. --From Andoria with Love 05:48, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Why the change? The introduction of this uniform always bothered me. It was the second major change in just a few years. Why a new uniform so soon? Of course, I know the reason in the real world: the old uniforms were too bright for a somber movie like "First Contact". But what was the reason given in the writer's bible? Was there one, or are we just supposed to assume that Star Fleet is whimsical about these things? :I don't think any answer was ever given or speculated on. I guess Starfleet like to change them whenever they feel like it.--31dot 20:39, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Source on Surface Operation Blacks? The article claims a variant is known as "Surface Operation Blacks," or SOBs. This sounds as if it might be a gag; anyway, is there a legitimate source for this information? If unsourced, it should be removed. 00:52, 18 April 2009 (UTC) 2374-Dress? The article claims that all of the dress-uniforms of this era were obscured by the ceremonial robes, yet, Nog could be clearly seen without such a robe in a dress-uniform. Just thought I'd throw that in. 14:25, 30 April 2009 (UTC) (Herman2000) :Yep, I just noticed that while watching . So I changed the pic to one of Nog, since his dress uniform is unobscured. —Josiah Rowe 02:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Title change The title should be Starfleet Uniform 2373- , indicating the uniform was used in the latter years of the 24th century. PhantBat 03:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Admiral's belt In , the first appearance of the Admiral's uniform under this uniform style, Adm. Ross is wearing a belt with a fairly plain rectangular gold buckle, instead of the buckle with the Starfleet Command logo that's seen later (in fact, as soon as the next episode, ). In production terms, the fancy buckle probably wasn't ready in time for "Behind the Lines", so they used a standard belt... but should the variant be noted in this article? —Josiah Rowe 04:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but I doubt it would even need a whole new sentence; just through in that there's an option with a simpler belt buckle. A second pic would be nice too. - 05:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to make screencaps myself, but I found some pics from "Behind the Lines" on trekcore.com, and can upload whatever we decide would be the best representation. Which of these do you think would be best (full or cropped)? , , , , or ? —Josiah Rowe 01:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I would go with 5, slightly cropped but still keeping Sisko in the picture, or not cropped at all. - 07:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Done. Feel free to tweak caption wording. —Josiah Rowe 03:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) The caption wording for the round buckle should be tweaked as it is not just for flag officers. This can be seen in Sisko's wearing of it during Worf and Dax's wedding. Time 40:26 in the episode "You are Cordially Invited". - RNP-- 11:42, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Ugh... I'm trying to do some research for STEU on the gray dress uniforms seen in Nemesis and it is so aggravating. I'm poring over the HD screenshots on TrekCore and while it's possible to get a good look at the detail of the collar, the collar of the one band member who seems to be wearing some insignia is the only one that never gets a good close-up, it seems. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 05:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Voyager not switching Uniforms Does anyone know why the Voyager didn't switch their uniform over, in either in-universe or production reasoning? It always struck me as odd after contact was re-established via the MIDAS array, that the Voyager didn't switch too, she had replicators after all, and it couldn't have been that hard to program new uniform designs into them. :No reason was ever given in the show, but one could speculate that they did not want to waste energy replicating new uniforms just to match the rest of Starfleet. 31dot (talk) 01:05, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Production wise it was to keep the look of the show distinct from latter era DS9 in universe I don't know. Maybe Janeway liked the older uniform and didn't want them to change. They could have had her order the change to be grandfathered in (when a uniform wore out was damaged you replicated a new style one). In Barkley's holodeck recreation the Maquies didn't wear uniforms. Kate Mulgrew apparently liked the uniform costume and perhaps was unwilling to change as Jonathan Frakes was vocal about not likeing the new ones. Lt.Lovett (talk) 15:32, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Rename Similar to the "title change" section above, the current suggestion is simply to reflect that these uniforms were worn in years other than 2373 without actually leaving an open end date in the title. - 07:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) "non-organic fibers" Chemically speaking, I have to call BS on this one. Any known suitable inorganic fibers would both be much heavier and also probably toxic. This is known chemistry. Classes of materials which are toxic today are going to be toxic in 2370, I guarantee it. Now, I'd believe that these uniforms are made of 'synthetic' fibers. But as long as the polymer is based on carbon, it's still 'organic'! :It is what it is; we can only state what is depicted in the show. 31dot (talk) 03:44, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Removed speculation This is just fan speculation. If a valid resource can be found about what the intention was behind this variation, then it can be returned with appropriate re-wording.--Cleanse ( talk ) 07:37, October 22, 2017 (UTC)